Listen to Her Play
by justjustice
Summary: A.U.Fic. Dick Grayson,Bruce Wayne's ward is starting his senior year with his best friend,15 year old Raven Roth.Dick has been crushing on his best friend since he was 14, but with her abusive father, big brother,and Dick being Robin, can them happen? RR
1. Proluge

Prologue **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titains. D:**

Prologue

I met my best friend when I was five years old. I had just recently been adopted by The Bruce Wayne. I had just finished with school at Gotham Elementary and I was going to the library with Bruce. After the story time while I waited for my guardian I saw a little girl about age three. She was reading a very large book called The Secret Garden. I got to know her and heard about her family who took her at the library everyday. Her mom worked there and her dad worked at a school as a teacher. She had been reading the book for a few hours and was already half way finished. She had read most of the children's section and liked reading. When her mom came over Raven, her name, proved to me that she could read the book by reading her favorite part out loud. Bruce had been walking over to get me and he heard her. He was shocked and ever since then I have seen her almost everyday either at the library, school, or on her piano in the youth center.

Raven started school when she was four almost five years old. She went through all the way to third grade like the others. But when she was supposed to start 4th grade she was placed in 5th grade. She also skipped the 7th grade and this is how we got to be in the same grade.

Raven dose everything from fencing, collage credit courses, tutoring, the school paper that was a piece of crap in Freshman year when all Raven did was the lunch menu, student council, and Debate team. But her favorite thing to do is the piano.

Even though she won't say it, she is awesome. When I say awesome I mean a protégé. She taught herself right after her mom died and uses the one in my house when we hang out there or the one in the Youth Center of Gotham.

Raven plans to go to college on a scholarship majoring in journalism. And then have a normal life. That seems to be the number one thing she wants. She also is very annoyed with me because I always tell her to go to Julliard. Believe me if you herd her play the piano you would to.

But moving on, Raven's home life has been going down hill since her mom died. From what I have gathered he dad has been out of work for years and they are on welfare and food stamps. Her dad does different odd jobs.

But the biggest reason you're here is because Dick Grayson ( I know) is just my secret identity. I am also Gotham's (2nd) biggest hero, Robin.

You're also here because I am undeniably in love with my best friend, Raven, for anyone not paying attention.

A/N **: I hope that you like this story and I know that there must be a ton of mistakes but i'm looking for a Beta reader. If there are any takers just send me a message of reveiw. **


	2. Chapter One: Fist Day of School

**Chapter One: First day of school**

"Wake up Dick, wake up. It's the first day of our senior year," a soft voice whispered. It

was my best friend, Raven. She must have come over to get a ride to school like all the

times. I decided to annoy her, grabbing her small wrist I pull her down on my bed (not

what it sounds like). Raven started to shriek as I started tickling her.

She looked beautiful in the old denim jeans and long sleeved navy blue shirt; reminds me of Cinderella; in Chuck Taylor's All Star converse.

"That's payback for waking me up," I said letting her get up.

"No fair Dick," she said, "I was getting my revenge on you for leaving my alone with Gar-freak, the computer genius, Aquaman, and Arrow head for two weeks while you went off and gawked at the girls in bikinis in Jamaica,"

"Rae, by now you should know you can't get even with Dick Grayson, he is too arrogant, you should know him better as you've been friends with him for a long time" my other friend Victor Stone said walking into my room, "And Dick you need to get ready, otherwise we won't beat the rush of obsessed fan girls,"

As my friends walked out of my room, I got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. After taking a shower and putting on a pair of blue jeans, a black polo shirt, black hat, and Converse sneakers I walked down to breakfast.

"Hey, Raven what are you reading now?" I asked smirking, "I hope it's not the 'Secret Garden' again,"

Rolling her eyes she replied "No, I'm not reading it, I read it four times while you where gone. I picked this up yesterday from the library, it's called 'Wicked',"

As we out of my house Gar and Vic fought over who should get the front seat of my car. Even though I'm Dick Grayson, I don't ride in a limo to school, that just gives me away too quickly. Raven hopped into the front seat on my car and I get into the driver's side, Gar and Vic was still arguing outside my car.

"They will scream 'Raven' in unison in 5…4…3…2…1 and…," Raven counts down with a smirk on her pale face.

"RAVEN," Gar and Vic yelled.

"What?" she asks looking innocent.

"I wanted the front seat," they say together.

"To bad boys, I got it," she says mockingly.

Looking very upset the guys climbed into the back seat.

"The only reason Raven gets the front is because Dick likes her," Vic said, getting _that smile_ on his face.

Gar sees what's coming and getting the same smile on his face opens his big mouth "Yeah, that makes sense Vic, the lovebirds just want to be able to make lovey-dovey faces at each other,"

Raven rolled her eyes "Like how you guys just can't resist Bee and Sarah Bean,"

Vic and Gar went red with embarrassment. Raven and I just started laughing at them.

"Dude, that is like so not funny," Gar says.

"Yeah why can you just go on and say that?" Vic says giving Raven 'the look'.

"Well boys unlike you two, I was just speaking the truth," she said with a smug look.

"You're brilliant Rae," I said smirking.

I laughed all the way to school as Vic and Gar try to come up with good come-backs but against Raven, I'm the only one who can do that.

We arrived at Gotham High about half an hour before most of the other students but not before the Clique. The Clique are the girls that make High School for almost everyone else living hell. Kitten Moth, who has been after me since fourth grade is the ringleader. Mandy Anders, second in command and biggest bitch ever to walk the grounds of Gotham High School. Jenna 'Jinx' Jones, used to be Raven's friend, but felt that Raven just kept obstructing her joining forces with Kitten. Last but certainly not the nicest soul on Earth, is Terra Markov, she dated Gar at one point but that was before Kitten brainwashed her and she was still a skater, who sold out all his secrets.

The Clique girls were waiting at our table, but luck was on our side because two of our other friends were telling them to beat it before we are even out of my car.

Garth Aquason, captain of the swimming team, and Roy Harper, playboy and archery wonder nicknamed Speedy, where able to get rid of the princesses when we got over to the table.

"Hey Dick," Roy called.

"Hey Roy," I said greeting him.

"How was Jamaica?"

"Great, the girls where way better than all our girls here,"

"Except Raven, right?" Garth asks.

Before I could retort Gar spoke up "Dude, you don't want to diss the couple. Vic and I did it earlier and it wasn't pretty."

"So what did you guys do over the summer, come up with comebacks from now until Christmas?" Roy asked me.

"I know I didn't but ask Raven," I say hopping up on the table.

"Oh yeah Dick, I'm going to risk getting killed and ask Raven while she's reading," Roy sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Dick you know the only three people in world who can do that are you, Bee, and Kori. And even Bee and Kori only do that when it's one of those 'Girl Emergencies'," Garth said.

"Whatever guys," I said walking over to Raven.

--Walking to lunch--

Finally it's time for lunch. I caught up with Raven in the hall and we walked down to the Cafeteria. As we are walking we unfortunately run into Kitten and her clones.

"Dickey-Poo, do you sit with me during lunch?" Kitten shrieks in her ungodly shrill. Sticking out her hips in an attempt to be sexy.  
"No Kitten, I don't want to sit with you," I said.

"But Dick, we are meant for each other," she pouted.

"No Kitten you are just obsessed with Dick," Raven says leaning against the wall.

"Who like asked like you? You little baby, I mean have you like even like hit puberty like yet? You're like twelve,"

"Oh Pandora, why, why did you open the box?' Raven moans into the air.

"Like what are you like talking about?" one of Kitten's clones, Terra asks.

"Goodness gracious, what has happened to public schools," Raven mutters.

"What I was talking about traitor, is Pandora, the goddess who opened the box she received on her wedding day from the gods who told her not to open it. She had been cursed as a baby to be curious and opened the box. It released all bad in the world, such as all of you sluts, and the only good was hope. Oh, and by the way Kitten I hit puberty when I was 13,"

"Like whatever, this is about Dickey, anyways, sit with me today," she pouts and flutter her eyelids, she looked like a dying fish.

"No Kitten-," I started but Raven interrupted.

"Well Dick while you sort out your love life I'm going to go eat my lunch, as small as it is, I'm hungry and don't want to wait much longer," she says walking down the rest of the hall.

When I finally reached the table lunch I had only another twenty minutes and I was pissed at Kitten.

"Hey Dick, why are you so late?" Gar asks.

"Yeah dude, you are usually late with Raven, but never this late," Roy said.

"Didn't Raven tell you?" I asked.

"Man, I haven't seen Raven since history," Vic said.

"Hey Kori, have you seen Raven?" Roy asked.

"No, I have not seen friend Raven since my last class before the afternoon meal," Kori says. (She moved here from Spain and she speaks a lot like that) "What about you friend Bee?"

"Girl, I haven't seen her since she was putting her stuff away and went off with Dick,"

"I wonder what happened to her. Dick you seem to be the last one to have been with her, do you know where she could have gone?" Garth asked.

"No, she left me with Kitten and the clones," I say. "They started disappearing one by one after a few minutes of her leaving, but Mandy was never there,"

"Oh no, do you think something happened friend Dick?" Kori asked with concern.

"I don't know," I said.

"Kori, you look in the locker room, I'll look in bathrooms, Dick, Gar, and Vic you guys look in her classes and other classrooms that are empty, Roy and Garth you guys look outside," Bee says taking control. I was scared for my best friend's safety and I could no longer deny it, I think I'm in love with Raven.

**A/N: Okay people i got a beta reader who did an awesome job getting rid of mistakes. Sorry it took so long but I had already written the proluge and was able to post it when i went library. I just got power a week ago because of hurricane Ike so after giving time to my beta(Spicycute199) and going over it yesterday and posting it today i'm back on. Hope you like it everyone and i'm open to anything:D  
Justice**


End file.
